


One drunk night

by DrCormier



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, Sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:02:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2465900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrCormier/pseuds/DrCormier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, this is university Cophine. Cosima is attracted to Delphine, but the blonde is straight. They went at the club with others. And...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pure lust

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you will like it, buddies. Love high school Cophine. XX.

          This will be an amazing night, Cosima thought, preparing herself. Tonight Cos and her friends are going out at the Peach Club. The best club in the university town. But this isn’t end. Delphine will be there. They known each other two or three months and Cosima deeply fall for her. Brunette knew she hasn’t any chance. Delphine is straight. Beutiful, honest, amazing, funny, lovely, adorable, but still straight. Sometimes Cosima doesn’t know what to do. Delphine’s actions were… unexpected. She sometimes kisses Cosima on both cheeks, she holds her hand in hers on shopping. But brunette knew it means nothing. They’re starting to be close friend. Cosima could’t help, but sometimes she wants touch Delphine, kisses her hard and never leaves from her arms. The brunette heard sound of doorbell.

            „Oh… hello, Delphine.”, she said, when she saw blonde standing on the stairs in front of her house.

            „Don’t tell me you forgot about me, _ami”_ , Delphine said with big smile. She leaned to the brunette and kissed Cosima’s cheek. Then she stares at her with surprise.

            „No, no, no, of course not, buddy. I’m just… Just always kind of late. A-always…”, She swallowed hard, seeing Delphine’s dress. She has got a black, tight dress to the knee, red hells and very nice leather jacket. Her beautiful, golden curls falls over her shoulders. _Damn_ , thought Cosima, _I can’t do it, I have to kiss her… Oh God_.

            „Oh, okay, _cherie_ , I will wait for you. And then we will go at the club. Everybody are waiting for us now. So… How are your classes?”, she asked.

            „Good, good, Del. It’s really interesting and I love it. How are yours?”, Cosima looked at Delphine, who was sitting on the couch and was staring at Cosima’s legs. That was weird…

            „Um… What?”, Delphine asked and shaked her head.

            „Buddy, are you listenin’?”, Cosima knew where Delhine looked at and it was very, very odd but… lovely.

            „ _Oui,_ I’m really sorry. Um, my classes? Fine. I really like it. You know, learning. There are a lot of things to do, but… I think I will deal with it.”

            „I know you will. You’re very clever and… you know. But, hm… „ she started, not know how to ask. She knew Delphine likes one guy and it killes her. „How’s Pete?”

            „Oh, Pete? _Cherie,_ I like him, I’m… maybe I’m attracted to him, but… I don’t want to be with him. Yeah. I don’t.”, she repied with sad smile.

 _Sad, why is she sad_ , Cosima thought. She shaked her head and she told Delphine she has to go to the bathroom. When she came back, both women went out at the club and to their friends.

            „Finally! Two, beautiful science girls. What did you do?”, Felix asked, swaying back and forth. Cosima laughted, she knew he was already drunk.

            „Del, you want some beer, wine or something? I’m going to go to bar, dance and get drunk. Like really, really drunk.”, she said to the blonde with grin.

            „Oh, Cosima, you’re impossible. Yeah, maybe beer for me? Thanks, sweetie.”, Delphine replied and she started talking with Sarah. _Why sweetie, why_ , Cosima’s mind is going to explode. The brunette knew, she wouldn’t deal with this whole situation. _One day, I will seriously take her right there and right then,_ she thought and took beers from waitress.

            „There you go, Del. I’m going outside, I need to smoke. I’ll be right back, weirdos.”

When she was outside and smoked a pot, she felt someone’s hand on her shoulder. It was Felix, her close and very good gay friend. He was very different, but in that amazing good way. He’s studying art and design. Felix was a super artist. Cosima believes in him.

            „Oi! Still nothing, huh? Geeky, you will kill yourself, seriously.”, he knew about Delphine, Cosima told him.

            „Fe, I know, okay? I just… I, um… Shit! Fuck, fuck! Just look at her! Delphine’s the best girl I’ve ever meet. She’s lovely, amazing, incredibly beautiful… But so what? She gives me some conflicting signals, but I think it’s just my sick imagination! I want her, so fucking much, you know? Like right here. It’s sick.”, she looked at Felix, his face was so amusing. She started laughing. Cosima was on high and stared getting drunk.

            „Honey, just kiss her, maybe? Delphine has a weak head. She drunk one, maybe two beers and she will be like one of these sweet _Barbie_ dolls. Do it.”, Felix said and she went back to others.

            „Right. Kiss her. Stupid freak. It isn’t that easy…” she mumbled and also went back to the club. She heard her song, classic and old, „ _Girls just wanna have fun_ ”. She started dancing. Cosima felt wave of energy in her body. She felt free, extremely lightweight and very stoned.

 Suddenly she felt someone’s hands on her waist. Cosima turned out and saw Delphine. The blonde was bitting her bottom lip. Younger woman knew Delphine had been drunk already. The blonde had bright eyes and red cheeks.

            „Hello, gorgeous. Having fun?”, Delphine asked, then took Cosima around the waist again and moved slowly to the rhythm of music.

            „Hey… Delphine. Right… I, um, yeah, it’s good.”, she didn’t know what to do, but finally the brunette laid her hands around Delphine’s neck. _Fuck, Niehaus, what are you doin’?! Doin’ it wrong, very wrong. It will be distaster…_

„Me, too, you know? I think this will be an interesting evening.”, she whispered into Cosima’s ear. The brunette shiverred and became blushed. Delphine noticed it and she smiled playfully.

After the song, they came back to their table.

            „What was that, buddy?”, Felix asked and started laughing. Cosima punched his arm. Delphine sat right next to her and wrapped her arm around brunette’s back.

            „I don’t know and honestly, I don’t care, Fe.”, she whispered, happy because of getting drunk and this situation. She put her hand on Delphine’s knee and stroked it back and forth.

And… That was all the time at the Peach Club. They danced only each other, they kept close. Everybody didn’t care, only Fe was watching them and was laughing.

            „Oki doki, weirdos! Let’s go home or something!”, Sarah’s voice woke up them from staring at each other. Felix, Delphine, Cosima, Sarah and Call went out and moved ahead.

Brunette talked with Sarah, but she could only think about Delphine’s soft skin.

            „People, I live in this way, so… I’m goin’ home.”, Cosima started, „That was a great trip, buddies, seriously. Um… Bye there!”, she said goodbye to all and hugged them. Brunette wanted to go away but then Del took her wrist.

            „Hey, wait, I will walk with you. You can’t go alone, _cherie…”,_ the blonde smiled. „So… _tous bonne nuit.”,_ Delphine said. She wrapped Cosima’s waist and held her close. Very close.

            „Good luck, buddy!”, Felix whispered to Cosima and everybody started laughing. _Well, they knew, great…,_ Cosima thought, but she didn’t care. She didn’t control herself. Brunette squizzed Del’s hand and they walked away.


	2. Mornin' after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another and last part. I hope you will like it. XX

Cosima woke up the next morning. Her head was a mess, she was a mess. She didn’t know how she went back to her apartment. There was a black hole in her head. The brunette turned out and she felt someone’s hand on her stomach. _Oh my God, I didn’t do that…_ She saw Delphine. Naked. Beautifully naked. She was still sleeping and she was smiling through the dream.

„Holy watershit!”, Cosima shouted and then Delphine woke up.

„What, what, Cosima? Don’t scream, please… My head’s pounding.”, Delphine said and she hugged Cos tightly.

„But… when… How… I, um… Delphine, what did we do?”, Cosima was very confused. She didn’t remember anything. And Del was so calm. _What’s goin’ on here?_

„ _Mon Dieu, cherie_ , you don’t remember? We had sex, right? You know. And now we’re laying in your bed and honestly, it’s really nice.”, the blonde said.

„Del… what? You are straight, right?”, Cosima asked.

„Straight? I didn’t tell you I’m straight. Never. And I’m not also homo. I’m bi. And totally fall for you. How didn’t you notice it? You are really lame observer, _oui_? And I told you that yesterday, but… You don’t remember”, Delphine whispered and she smiled sadly.

***flashback***

_„So, Cosima… did you have fun at the Club?”, Del asked and she pulled Cosima closer. The brunette shiverred, „And now you’re shiverring. You’re so fucking cute.”, she whispered into Cosima’s ear._

_„Delfie, what are you doing?”, she asked quietly, when Delphine put her hand under the brunette’s shirt._

_„I want to kiss you, mon cherie. And I’ll do it”, she said and then she pulled Cosima closer. Their lips finally met. Cosima moaned. Delphine has so soft, gentle and amazing lips. The blonde wrapped her arms around Cosima’s waist. That was Cosima, who broke their kiss._

_„Babe? But you aren’t… aren’t straight?”, she asked._

_„Non, Cosima, I’ve nerver told you that. I’m bi and I’m crazy about you. Didn’t you notice, did you?”, she replied with smile._

_„Well… No. I’m so stupid girl. So…”, she started, standing in front of her apartment. „I live here, Del, so… Unless you want to come inside.”, she said with blush on her cheeks._

_„I’d love too, mon amour.”, Delphine replied._

_When they closed the door, Del pressed Cosima to the wall. She took Cosima’s hands above brunette’s head and finally Delphine kissed Cos very hungrily. The brunette moaned and she wanted to have French girl closer. Blonde left Cosima’s hands and then she started to pull off brunette’s clothes. When Cosima felt Delphine’s soft fingertips on her body, she felt some amazing electric energy went through her body._

_„Bed, Del.”, she only whispered and they went into the bedroom._

_When Delphine’s legs hit the edge of the bed, Cosima pushed Delphine on mattress. Then she started pull off Delphine’s clothes. First blouse, then blue jeans… When she wanted to unhook  her bra, she paused._

_„Babe…”, she breathed heavily. „Are you sure about that?”_

_„Oui, Cos. Like anything else in my life…”, she replied and she kissed Cosima again, but soft, gentle._

_The brunette didn’t need anything else. She unhook Delphine’s bra. Younger woman kissed her lips, then her jaw, cheeks, neck and finally her breats._

_„Merde…”, Cosima heard Delphine’s curse and she smiled lightly. She felt how excited Delphine was._

_Then Cosima kissed her stomach, inner thighs and lips again. Carefully, she pushed one finger inside Delphine. She was shocked when she noticed how wet Delphine was. That was something new. She wanted Delphine got used to that feeling. Cosima felt her rythm and kissed her forehead. The brunette moved slowly inside Delphine._

_„Fuck, Cosima… Don’t tease-e… M… More…”, Delphine mumbled. When Cosima added another finger and started to touch Delphine’s clit by her thumb, she heard Delphine’s wheez. „Oh my God…”_

_She pressed her body to Del, she wanted to be very, very close to her. Delphine groaned and mumbled some meaningless words in French. Cosima was pretty sure that were curses. Suddenly, she felt tightness around her fingers, she knew Delphine was close. And then she heard Delphine’s loud breath and cry. Blonde bent in an arc._

_„Wow…”, she only said when she fell down on cusions and soft sheets._

_„You know, Delphine…”, Cosima started, stroking Delphine’s hair. „You are very loud.”_

_„Oh, stop, I’m not!”, she shouted with blush on her cheeks._

_„Oh, okay, babe, easy…”, Cosima replied and she hugged Delphine._

_„That was… amazing and… God. But now it’s your turn.”, she said and smiled. Cosima giggled._

_„Oh, really? Then okay, lady.”, Cosima said._

_Delphine kissed the brunette slowly, with amazing passion. She stroked Cosima’s breats and she heard her moan. She smiled to herself and then she moved her fingers down to her body._

_„Oh, Delphine…”, she whispered._

_Delphine pushed her fingers inside Cosima and she started moving slowly._

_„Geez, Del…”, she mumbled and dug her nails into Delphine’s back. This was so amazing. The connection between them. Like they would be with each other forever._

_„Tell me you need me…”, the blonde ordered, touching Cosima’s clit._

_„Yes, yes… I need-d you so fucking, fucking much!”, she screamed. Delphine felt that Cosima was close. She pushed her fingers deeper and she heard Cosima’s groan. The blonde felt tightness around her fingers._

_„God dammit! Delphine!”, brunette screamed when she came. Del looked down with surprise and she giggled._

_„You know what?”, she started, looking at Cosima’s empty sight. „I’m awesome!”_

_„And why is that?”, Cosima asked weakly. Delphine looked down again and the brunette followed her gaze. „Oh, wow. So, you found my G spot. That’s great.”_

_„I know, cherie! And you know what? You are the cutiest person I’ve ever been with”, she replied and then she hugged Cosima and both were asleep…_

***end flashback***

„Ohhh… Now I remember.”, she said and kissed Delphine very slowly. „Don’t be sad, babe. I, um… I kinda… love you.”

„ _Mon amour,_ kinda?”, she laughted, but then she was serious. She took Cosima’s face and kissed her with so much love. „I love you, too. And I’m happy that night happend.  I want to be with you very much. I hope you want it either.”

„Of course I want. Always.”, she whispered through her tears. Cosima kissed Delphine gently and hugged her. Finally her dreams came true. Actually, one dream. Beautiful, French, amazing, funny dream with incredible, golden curls.


End file.
